Applications on touchscreen devices such as phones and tablets allow for a user to select text by touching the screen. Text selection schemes may vary from application to application and from device to device. In a common text selection method, the selected text is highlighted and a start handle marks the beginning of the selected text and an end handle marks the end of the selected text.